


Movie night

by Barely_Vibing



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Vibing/pseuds/Barely_Vibing
Summary: Mondo thinks about all the ways his movie night with his crush could be better.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that was inspired by a DGRP-THH chat fic that lives in my drafts because chat fics are hilarious and I adore them.
> 
> Maybe I'll post it one day when I take a break from my main fic. But in the meantime here's fluff

Mondo wasn't sure if Kiyotaka was the least fun person to watch movies with or the _most_ fun person to watch movies with. He was honestly torn.

On one side there was the way he picked apart Mulan for its 'historical and cultural inaccuracies' but then there was how hard he cried when hiccups dad died in How to Train Your Dragon 2. If there was one thing you could count on it was how he got into the emotional parts. Even if Mondo had to tell him to stop nit-picking at the unhealthy undertones of Belle and The Beasts relationship.

Mondo didn't know what 'stockholm syndrome' was and admittedly he zoned out when Taka was explaining it. But he liked the concept of a smart, pretty, respected girl falling for a monster against all odds, regardless of her already damaged reputation because of her father. She didn't care because she loved him.

Mondos not really out here relating to a fucking Disney movie is he?

But the best part about watching movies with Taka by far, was horror movies. It was almost laughable how unaffected Taka was by jumpscares. The only thing that bothered him was extreme gore, which made him close his eyes or turn his head away from the screen. Other than that he was stony faced all the way through. Mondo knew he was too busy picking apart the writing and plot to be affected when the suspension built and something leapt out at the characters, but hell. Even Mondo flinched when that hand shot out of the grave. Taka just waved an annoyed hand at the TV, complaining about the ghosts 'inconsistent actions'.

"This movie established that ghosts are memories of that person that can't go against what they believed when they were alive and that demons are the ones who cause problems. The only explanation for this would be if the girls ghost was a demon all along. But if that's the case they've done absolutely no build up or given any opportunity for the viewers to work that out themselves. Instead they've just ham-fisted a meaningless plot twist fifteen minutes before the end of the movie."

Mondo only half heard any of that but he was right. That was the plot twist. When the biker looked at Taka out of the corner of his eyes, he was angrily pouting, arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at the screen like he was disappointed but also didnt expect any better. Mondo tried to stifle a laugh but was mostly unsuccessful, breaking when Taka muttered "What a stupid movie."

Mondo burst out laughing falling sideways onto the couch, arm over his face. Mondo isn't the best with horror movies but it was impossible to be scared with Taka scowling at the screen whenever there was a glaring plot hole.

Mondo ran a thumb under his eye to wipe away a tear. Chuckling through his words. "I take it you don't wanna watch another one?" he lifted his head off the couch to see Taka looking at him. The moral compass sighed and shrugged. "I'm not bothered. Although if I could request maybe something without ghosts and demons since im not interested in learning about a different writers take on them right now."

Mondo chuckled as he sat up, taking a breath to compose himself. "Gotcha gotcha. Gotta let that bad taste wash outta your mouth before you try something similar."

Taka grinned. "Yes precisely."

Mondo peered through the movie library. There were some serial killer and monster ones that Taka might find more interesting. He strayed away from the various zombie movies that he figured would be put under the same level of scrutinising that the ghosts were and settled on a classic movie about a group of seventeen year olds trying to escape something trying to kill them. Mondo had seen this one before as well but he wasn't here to watch movies. He was here to pay forty percent of his attention to the movie and sixty to Taka. Honestly it was probably closer to thirty and seventy.

They were in a rare situation where Taka was actually _relaxed_. It was the mid semester break so there was no homework to do. The place Taka had been volunteering at was temporarily closed due to a rat infestation and he already completed his 'holiday studying' for the week. So Mondo got to spend time with a Taka that was maybe eighty percent with him and not thinking about other ways to be productive. He was never gonna be fully relaxed but that's hust Taka, and Mondo took what he could get.

He started the movie and settled back into the couch beside Taka, subtly leaning back closer to him than he was before so their shoulders brushed just a little. Taka had his feet up on the edge of the couch cushion watching over the top of and through his parted knees with his hands in his lap.

Mondo realised the closer he sat to him, the harder it was to stare at him without it being obvious that he was staring at him. The biker chewed on his thumbnail, picturing scenarios where he somehow convinced Taka to let him lay his head on his lap.

As the movie started with the usual ominous music Mondo's hand was pulled away from his face by a gentle but firm hand and placed in his own lap. "Stop biting your nails." Was all Taka said. The scolding being one that's been repeated quite a few times.

Even though the connection only lasted a second, Mondos skin still tingled at the feeling of Taka's hand holding it. He muttered a soft "Fine." smirking a little.

As the movie went on Mondo found himself reluctantly watching since he didn't have anything to look at besides his own legs or the screen. And he knew if he let his thoughts wander too much he'd have to excuse himself. Taka didn't have much to say about this one. Whether that was because he was enjoying it or there was simply too much to critique he wasn't sure. He furrowed his eyebrows at the underage drinking and the other questionable decisions the characters were making. Until it got to a specific point in the story that Mondo had forgotten about.

He completely forgot there's a sex scene in this movie.

Mondo bit back a chuckle as the characters flirted and left the others to go somewhere more private. He couldn't stop himself from glancing at Taka out of the corner of his eyes as the moral compasses furrowed eyebrows just knitted together tighter, as he was trying to process what was going on.

Once they started kissing his expression immediately stiffened. Mondo found it hard to stifle his chuckle. Hearing him, Taka met his eyes and gave him a withering look that just delighted Mondo more. Taka sat up a little bit, his body losing its relaxed aura and turned to Mondo a bit, angling his body away form the screen until it was over.

"I don't understand the need to include scenes like this. They add nothing to the plot in most cases." He rested the side of his head against the back cushion. Mondo almost didn't catch what he said since Taka was leaning his legs against his. Mondo could so easily lift his legs and put them over his lap. He could so easily just put Taka is his lap. He banished the thoughts and grinned.

"Oh they add _something_." Mondo winked at him and Taka narrowed his eyes, though a smile crept onto his lips. "If they're trying to fill time they could play a game or something. Then again, that would involve more writing and if how this movie has gone so far says _anything_ , it's that writing isn't the writers strong suit."

Mondo half scoffed, half laughed "You're kinda brutal when you wanna be y'know that?"

Taka hummed "Only to people in a professional field demonstrating mediocre talent."

Mondo playfully pushed Takas legs with his, biting his lip as Taka didn't bother moving them, just letting them fall back to where they were, resting against him. "Oh so kinda like Gordon Ramsay. How he's way nicer to the kids than the professional chefs. Good to know."

It was moments like this that made Mondo question everything. There was a time when he knew Taka didnt understand subtle flirting and banter but after two years, he _definitely_ does. Time and time again Mondo will say something a little flirtatiously, be a little suggestive and Taka will respond in one of two ways. Telling him to ' _Behave_ ' because they're at school. Or like that. The narrowed eyes with a little smile, before instantly changing the subject. It made Mondo's skin burn everytime.

Plus, sitting here with Taka's legs leaning against his while a woman moans in the background. Mondo's entire body was thrumming with excitement and anxiety. A few inches closer and Taka would be tucked into his side. Mondo stretched out his fingers over his own thighs to resist the urge to put his arm over Taka and pull him into his side.

A few seconds after they stopped talking, the sex scene was interupted by a loud noise and the plot started up again. Mondo frowned when Taka readjusted himself to be sitting facing forward, but Mondo couldn't ignore how he didn't shuffle away. Their arms were still touching, in fact Mondo could argue they were closer than before.

The biker bit the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted to do was be presumptuous. He was certain that if Taka wanted more than a friendship he would just say so. The guy is an open book. He says whatever he's thinking or feeling. He isnt capable of lying convincingly and although he is capable of keeping a secret, he feels honor bound to disclose the fact he is keeping a secret.

But then he would think about how there was a second year girl who used to flirt with him. In similar ways to how Mondo would. Which lead to Taka turning her down and very politely expressing he wasn't interested.

Which leads Mondo to think that Taka's aware he's flirting with him but he's letting it happen.

and then telling him to behave when they're at school.

or smiling at him like _that_ when they're alone.

Mondo intertwined his fingers and let his hands drop into his lap between his legs as his groin twitched.

They've been here before. Sitting close, watching something or studying. Once Mondo got brave and put his head on Taka's shoulder. Taka didn't even say anything. He stayed there until he reluctantly had to get up to pee and then wasn't brave enough to go back to it.

Mondo took a deep breath through his nose. He wants to touch him _so_ badly. He didn't care if it was a gentle touch or a pat on his back he just needed to touch him all the time. He knew it was obvious to the rest of his class how often he would throw and arm over his shoulders or put his arm over the back of a couch or a booth for Taka to put his head in the crook of his elbow.

But it was never enough. He wants to hold him, be held by him, feel his fingers in his hair, on his face. His yearning was completely out of control at this point but he kept it bottled up as best as he could.

Mondo spent no less than five minutes actually paying attention to the movie before a jumpscare made him flinch. Taka stifled a chuckle.

"Sorry what was that? Is something funny?" He stared at the moral compass in mock intimidation, his chest burning when Taka smiled at him, that same unreadable grin.

"No nothing at all." He said, clearly a lie. Mondo pushed his leg against Taka's, making them fall curled up to the side and kept them there by outstretching his leg over the top. "I'm sorry that I actually watch the movie instead of picking at the writing the entire time."

Only using one leg to push Mondo's off him and sitting up, he let out a huff, still smiling "Do you disagree that the writing is terrible?"

"I never said that." Mondo was momentarily distracted by Taka sitting up properly, so now Mondos head was in line with his chest since he was still sunken into the couch. Again his mind was plagued with ideas. It would be so easy to just tuck himself into his side. Put his head on his chest, wrap an arm around him. So... _tantalizingly_ easy.

He sat up as well, feeling his breathing steady now his face wasn't an inch from Taka's pecs. He used his movement to make putting his arm over the back of the couch seem more natural. Taka lifted his head for Mondo to tuck his arm behind and then settled it back down. It all happened in less than a second and if Mondo hadnt been thinking about this already, he may not have even realised how accommodating Taka was to his touch.

Taka brought his knees back up in front of him now he could comfortably see over them and Mondo did the same with the leg on Taka's side, experimentally leaning it against Taka's. The moral compass parted his legs once more and relaxed one against Mondos. The biker had to swallow what would be drool if he opened his mouth.

Taka's thighs were too nice to not have a hand on them at all times. Every pair of pants he owned looked at least a little tight because of those hogs. And _God help_ Mondo's soul when he wears pants that are suposed to just be slim fitted but end up hugging every part of his lower half.

 _It. would. be. so. easy.._. to just slide a hand over his leg, letting his fingers run along his inner thigh. He's not even horny right now he just wants to touch him.

The main characters smooched on screen and Mondo smirked, bumping Taka's leg. "Uh oh, that's inappropriate. Feel free to hide your face in my chest to save your precious eyes from the sin."

He bit back a wider grin when Taka glared up at him. But there was no annoyance behind the glare, evident by it being joined by that same smile.

Mondo was certain that look was gonna send him to an early grave.

"I don't think kissing is inappropriate." He returned the bump. "Incredibly inconvenient and an inefficient use of time in their perilous situation but not inappropriate." he gestured at the screen as the creature appeared to emphasize his point.

Mondo curled his arm, letting his forearm fall off the back of the couch, his fingers brushing Taka's shoulder. "Hmm you sure? Not feeling any hall monitor-y urges to separate them?"

Taka fully turned his head to him. "Are you going to let me watch the movie or do you insist on teasing me?"

The biker smirked, letting his eyes dart over the other boys face for a second, only illuminated by the light from the TV. "Can't I do both?"

"By definition, _no_ because then you're not watching the movie." the moral compass fired back. Mondo couldn't stop looking at how the TV screen relflected off his red eyes.

"I can multitask." He said leaning his leg against Taka's more firmly.

Taka raised an eyebrow. "You can't study and listen to music at the same time."

Mondo pouted at that one, raising his other hand in a point. "I can't have sounds so close to my brain when I'm tryna think! This is different."

The moral compass closed his eyes as he let out a delightful laugh. "Oh really? How?" He opened his eyes again and turned back to the biker.

Mondo let the words out before he thought about them. "I don't have to talk to tease you."

Mondo froze as soon at the words left his mouth. He let his mouth hang open stupidly as his brain went one hundred miles a minute to think of a way to salvage that without just going ' _haha kidding_ '.

In Mondo's mind it felt like ten minutes had passed in silence but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"...I suppose thats true."

Mondo snapped back into the real world and pinned his eyes to Taka, who had turned his head back to the movie, just catching him bring his knees together, trapping his hands between them at the base of his thighs.

Mondo's eyes travelled from his hands, up his arms, to Taka's face. The scene was dark so there was barely any light in the room, making it impossible to read a facial expression. His eyes dragged back down to his hands tucked between his thighs.

Mondo bit his lip "Are your hands cold?"

Taka seemed startled by the question and flinched for the first time all night. "I-...Uh. No, no they're...fine. I just didn't know what else to do with them."

Mondo did his best to ignore the screaming of someone being murdered on screen. "What do you mean?"

Taka appeared to sink into the couch a little, moving his hands to the top of his legs. "I... Well..." He sighed in annoyance, glancing up at the TV as the shrill screaming continued.

"I'm sorry, could we pause that for a second?" Taka's exhausted tone took him by surprise but he grabbed the remote and pressed pause. He was glad he didnt have to get up. The scene left on screen provided just enough light to see his face. He was staring down at his hands, pursed lips and furrowed brows.

He considered his words, letting his head lull to the side against Mondo's arm. He sighed again, far softer than before.

"I'm sorry. I really tried to do the whole ' _laid-back and easy going_ ' thing but if we don't talk about this I'm going to implode."

Mondo felt heat rising to his face, before he could say anything Taka went on.

"I did my best to just play along with the casual touching and subtly encouraging the flirting but it occurred to me I have absolutely no idea where to go from there and if we stay in this limbo of wordless courting I might actually snap."

The words were tumbling out of Taka's mouth as his brain processed them and Mondo just sat there completely shell-shocked. His brain was making the same noise a flat-lining heart monitor does.

After a few seconds of silence Taka's face began to grow a little panicked. "Unless... that's not what was happening and I've just made a fool of myself."

Mondo practically jumped out of his skin, accidentally bumping the back of Taka's head with his elbow. The moral compass flinched, raising a hand to hold the now sore spot and Mondo yelped putting his hand over Taka's.

"Ah!- _Shit_ I'm sorry! But no, no you're right that's exactly what... _Fuck_ I'm sorry. If I had any idea that's how you felt I would've made an actual move two months ago." He let his hand drop to the back of his neck, his body fully turned to the moral compass who was still sitting with his back against the couch.

Taka's whole body seemed to relax and he dropped his hand into his lap. "I'm sorry, I... It's just that when I noticed initially I didn't know how to respond so I...well I asked Leon for his opinion and he just told me to... chill."

 _That mother fucker_.

Mondo made a mental note to castrate Leon later.

Mondo pursed his lips, staring off to the side bwfore looking back at Taka.

"Just... curious. What was your first instinct? Like what would you 'ave done instead of Leon's advice."

Taka considered it for a second. "Well my first instinct was to tell you I had feelings for you but I was worried I was coming on too strong and it would scare you off and Leon told me I was right and to _'play it cool'._ " He raised two fingers on each hand as air quotes.

Mondo's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists. "Oh did he? That's super interestin'..." The biker said through gritted teeth.

Taka, oblivious to Mondo's growing animosity towards their mutual friend, let out one final exasperated sigh. Sitting forward and putting his hands on his knees, before turning to Mondo. A more solidified, confident look gracing his features.

"I apologise if this is too forward but it's clear to me I'm no good at subtlety."

Mondo let his thoughts of murder slip his mind and sat forward to close the gap again, grabbing Taka's hands.

"No It ain't too forward. Fuck Taka, I wish you'd been _more_ forward. You not saying every damn thing that's on your mind just made me think you weren't interested."

Taka paused and looked off past Mondo's head. " _Oh_."

The moral compass looked down at their hands and curled his fingers around Mondo's. Such a simple gesture and yet it made his heart do backflips.

Mondo moved a hand to the back of Taka's neck and brought their foreheads together, savouring the feeling of the other boy relaxing into his touch. "I shoulda been more upfront too... I was just scared of moving past just flirting to confessing." He moved the hand to the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheek. Getting out all the repressed touches he'd been starving himself of. "I shouldn't've expected you to do it."

_and Leon fucken knew that the little turd..._

Taka let out a little laugh, closing his eyes, cupping Mondo's hand between his. "I never thought I'd ever have an issue that came from _not_ communicating."

Mondo scoffed. "Maybe next time you should reconsider who you ask for advice."

Taka shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed valid at the time. Plus would I be incorrect in saying you seemed to like it when I would shut down your flirting while simultaneously encouraging it at school?"

Mondo felt his ears heat up. "Ok yeah that was hot."

Taka opened his eyes to blink. "I think that's the first time I've been described like that."

"No it's not, I say it in my head all the time." and theres a group of second years who have his hall moniter schedule memorized but he wasn't about to mention that.

Taka let out a breathless chuckle and pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes. Lifting a hand to his face. When the red irises glanced down Mondo's brain left all higher brain power behind.

"May I-"

Taka was cut off when Mondo pressed their lips together, taking his top lip between his own. Taka sat frozen for only half a second before practically melting into the kiss. Moving his hand to the back of the bikers neck.

Mondo knew he should leave their first kiss like that, but he was so damn hungry. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire, begging to be closer to him.

His itching, impulsive free hand flew right to Taka's thigh, not roughly, but firmly grasping it. He could tick that one off his bucket list.

He titled his head to deepen the kiss and Taka hummed contently before pulling away just a bit, half-heartedly gesturing to the TV.

"Did we wanna wanna turn the movie back on?" Taka asked and Mondo blinked at him slowly.

"Did you... wanna watch it?"

Taka shook his head "Oh no, it's _awful_ , but it's too quiet in here so I figured we could have some background noise."

Mondo grinned and by the time Taka had finished talking, the movie was back on and Mondo reconnected their lips, scooping Taka's legs up and laying them over his lap.

Making out while a girl screams in the background wasn't how Mondo thought the night would go but he's certainly happy it ended up here.

By the time they slowed down due to red, puffy lips the movie was still about forty minutes from ending. But it was significantly more enjoyable to suffer through with Taka gently playing with Mondo's fingers, head on his shoulder, critiquing the plot holes in the creatures strengths and weaknesses while Mondo traced circles on his hip. When the movie finally finished and Taka got up to make them some hot drinks. Mondo opened his phone and his direct messages to Leon.

**Mondo:** you fucker

 **Leon:** lol hows movie night?

 **Mondo:** im gonna kill you in your sleep

 **Leon:** lmao thats for stealing my stash you big bitch tell your bf i said good job

 **Mondo:** I REPLACED IT

 **Leon:** you still had to pay for your crimes

 **Mondo:** you better barricade your door you little fuck

 **Leon:** worth it.


End file.
